NO CREO EN EL AMOR
by WenPotterGranger
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado el ¿Porque la vida te da lo que todo ser desea, conocido como *Amor* y de un momento a otro te lo quita sin piedad mandando al diablo tu felicidad? ¿Por que otros disfrutan de ese sentimiento y tu no?-


**CAPITULO 1: UNA VEZ MÁS **

Alguna vez se han preguntado el ¿Porque la vida te da lo que todo ser desea, conocido como *Amor* y de un momento a otro te lo quita sin piedad, mandando al diablo tu felicidad? ¿Por que otros disfrutan de ese sentimiento y tu no?

Pues eso fue lo que me sucedio...Siempre desee encontrar a la persona que en verdad me ame y de igual forma reciba de mi parte amor incondicional. Aunque hubo una vez que senti haberlo encontrado, Me invadio el sentimiento de esperanza y felicidad¿?, ya que tambien pude presumir como los demás, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA y no sentirme incapaz de vivir un placer como ese.

Pero todo se esfumo cuando esa persona a la que me entregue por completo me engaño de una forma desconsiderable y vil, destruyendome por completo...

Desde ese momento mi idea del amor es totalmente intocable para miii..Odio ese sentimiento, quizas por eso me muestro una persona fria y calculadora..Hasta que ese ser insufrible apareció... ¿Cabe decir que la vida me esta castigando por algo que cometí?.

Todo comenzó cuando lo conocí...

5 AÑOS ATRÁS

Yo- yo.. yo ...no se que decir... Lo-lo siento.- Parece que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor tan solo era un sueño y del que dudaba despertar o quizás despertar y salir corriendo lo mas lejos posible de esa realidad.- Nunca debí hacerlo...

Por Dios!, ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?.- Siii estaba considerando la idea de salir corriendo y golpearse fuerte contra una pared.- Confié en ti y tu.. tuuu...uggh!.- No podría saber con exactitud cuanto llevaban en esa discusión. con indignación le dio la espalda a la persona causante de su frustración y con un fuerte puño, golpeo la pared.

Lo siento, no era mi intención. de verdad no quería...no queriiaa... y luego bajo la cabeza y no pudo evitar tomar aire y soltar.- o no, si queriia... queriia que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba delante de tus narices y sentaras cabeza y no lo siguieras negando mas-. grito con exasperación.

DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?-. volteo de manera brusca encarando una vez mas esa situación.

¿Y todavía me lo sigues negando? ...-. Ante la cara de confusión de cierta castaña, resoplo indignadamente-. de verdad ya no aguanto. NO AGUANTO!... -. y tras eso solo se escucho el portazo de una puerta y consigo los sollozos de la castaña.

Terry...-. susurro antes de caer en llanto.- Terry no... ¿Por que?-. sentía un nudo en la garganta, tras pensar que tal vez el amor para ella no existía... pero ¿por que entonces se empeñaba tanto en creer en fantasías amorosas, cuando una vez mas sufría por las trampas del amor?. Quizás desde hace mucho tiempo debió dejar sus estúpidas fantasías de lado,cuando el destino le demostró una vez mas su fracaso al intentar ser feliz. se deslizo sobre la pared lentamente, hasta caer sentada en el suelo y abrazar sus rodillas protegiéndose del dolor, como si de alguna forma tuviera efecto esa posición. tras divagar en sus pensamientos y llorar inevitablemente, cayo en los brazos de morfeo dando fin a su ya conocida lucha interna y esperar el mañana o semanas para reponerse de nuevo.

Llegare tarde... llegare Tarde...Rayos! -. se apresuraba en correr por las calles de Londres cierta castaña, mientras se reprendía por haberse quedado dormida tan tarde. solo faltaba una cuadra y estaría de nuevo en la misma rutina de siempre.

Hermione Granger, es una hermosa castaña de 24 años que trabaja desde hace tres años como secretaria del presidente de la empresa Hogwarts. le fue difícil encontrar trabajo en Londres y, después de resignarse, su tío Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar, ya que por mucho a que se negase a la propuesta de su tío, ella aceptaba estar pasando por unas difíciles necesidades y no tenia mucho dinero ahorrado, sin contar que ya había recorrido todo Londres y no encontrar un trabajo en una empresa diferente a la de su tío.

su tío Dumbledore es la única "familia" que tiene desde que sus padres murieron tras un accidente automovilístico, cuando ella tan solo tenía 8 años. Fue muy difícil para ella, la pérdida de sus padres, tanto que llego a encerrarse en si misma y comportarse de manera rebelde hasta que su tío " quien sabe de donde salió" se comprometió en cuidarla hasta su mayoría de edad, logrando por lo menos, controlar su actitud.

Hermione sintiéndose agradecida por su tío enormemente por cuidar de ella tantos años no quería que su vida dependiera mucho de él. Ella quería sobrevivir por sus propios métodos, aunque fue imposible lograrlo en la búsqueda del trabajo, pero aceptada la propuesta de su tío, no tuvo la mas mínima duda de que su tío se mostrara protector para con ella y mas, sobre aquellos chicos que deseaban una oportunidad con la chica.

Ya dentro del ascensor no pudo una vez mas evitar reprenderse por haber llegado tarde. Seguro su tío le haría una larga sesión de preguntas y tener que soportar su largo discurso de "¿que te he enseñado, durante todo este tiempo?".

Miiioneeee-. chillo una voz delante de ella, tras salir del ascensor y acercarse a su puesto de trabajo y tomara asiento.- imagino que tu tardanza se debe a las largas lecturas o a los posibles libros que has estado escribiendo. o me equivoco?.- dijo de manera burlesca, sabiendo que su amiga podría hacer cualquier cosa menos, eso.

Luna por favor, no tengo tiempo para eso. mira, porque no me cuentas mejor, ¿Que paso con el hombre que conociste en el club?. De seguro le gustaste y a ti te gusta...No me lo niegues porque lo noté.- Acuso ante la perplejidad de su mejor amiga.

Este..este...- la rubia se puso nerviosa y tras la mirada acusadora de Hermione, tomó aire y asintió-. Si. el y yoo... el y yo ... nos .. nos besamos. Te aseguro que sólo fue un momento y ya, no paso nada mas-. soltó inconscientemente gritando.

la castaña no pudo evitar reírse, dejando a una confusa rubia. -Luna, no es para tanto. a mi me pareció muy divertido como te comportaste con él. Nunca te había visto asi con un chico.- dijo riendo de buena gana.

ya basta, Mione. me sonrojas. -. la rubia puso cara de perrito a medio morir, lo que causo a Hermione, reír aun mas.

Hermione, a mi despacho. De inmediato-. oh-oh. soltó Dumbledore antes de entrar a su oficina, sin esperar respuesta de la castaña.

si jefe.-. dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, causando la risa de su amiga.

Yo me voy mejor a mi escritorio. No quiero enojar a Tío Grande-. rieron ambas chicas.

Y Yo iré a recibir el discurso del día-. tomo aire al pararse frente a la puerta del despacho de su tío y entrar sin respirar ni un solo segundo.- Tío lo siento, no fue mi intención, de veras...yo.-

Esta bien Hermione Granger.- Cuando su tío le hablaba de ese modo, no era nada, para nada bueno.- Basta decir que me he cansado de este asunto y que ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha que puede hacerse responsable de sus propios actos?, a caso tan grande es el sentimiento de sentirte amarrada a mí?. he de considerar, que es mejor prescindir de tus servicios y dejarte volar para que te sientas felíz.- Dijo indignadamente su tío Dumbledore, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Claro, si todavía estas dispuesta a seguir trabajando aquí, en esta empresa.

¿QUE?, ¿que te pasa?, tu...tu no me puedes decir eso...mucho menos ahora que me acostumbre a este trabajo y... y me vaya bién. Y de ninguna manera me siento amarrada a tí, es solo que en un principio quería hacer algo por mí, algo que yo misma busque y encuentre tío. Yo te quiero y en verdad no quiero alejarme de tí y lo sabes muy bien. Eres todo lo que me queda de mi FAMILIA. y... y todavia estoy dispuesta a seguir trabajando en esta empresa,porque de alguna forma tío, aunque trabaje para tí, no me siento presionada por tí, es más estoy feliz de este trabajo.- dijo exasperada la castaña.

Hija, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta empresa y eres muy importante para mí.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a su sobrina, gesto que fue correspondido por ella.- ah.. y antes de que se me olvide..te llame para decirte algo muy importante. la miro seriamente, cosa que preocupo a la castaña.

Pasa algo ? algo del que deba preocuparme?-. la verdad no quería recibir malas noticias después de reponerse casi dos mese del repentino rompimiento con su ex-novio Terry Boot.

No nada grave hija, es sólo que alguien por fin decidió comprar el 25% de las acciones de esta empresa y por esa razón trabajara con nosotros. Quiero que se sienta de lo mas cómodo cuando la venga a visitar, que por cierto, no se cuando sea aquel día y quiero que tu te encargues de todo eso.-

Claro tío, me encargare de eso..- dijo sonriente.

Confío en ti y se que no habra inconvenientes. Ahora vuelve a tu sitio y ponte a trabajar.- se paro de su asiento seguido de la castaña, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse.- Suerte hoy.

Gracias tío, no te defraudaré.- dijo antes de pararse en el umbral de la puerta y preguntar repentinamente.- Para eso fue que me llamastes tío?.-

Como Verás, si.. - No pudo evitar sonreir.- te delataste tu misma.

jijiji este.. este... me voy. Suerte tío.- cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigio a su escritorio.

¿y?.- pregunto la rubia desde su escritorio, situado al lado de ella.

Nada Lunny, solo me llamo para un encargo sobre un nuevo socio de la empresa. solamente para eso.-

ah. solo eso? no te reprendio?.- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

No Luna, para nada. es mas, tuvimos una conversación animada.- añadio revisando a la vez unos papeles.

oh. seguro?.- la castaña asintió.- bueno. sólo espero conocer al futuro socio de esta empresa y llevarme muy bien con el.- dijo picaramente.

Luna, por favor. Creo que si sigues actuando de ese modo tendras una larga lista de victimas de tus obsesiones perversas.- la rubia rio

y tu no? jajajaj , me alejare de el, solo si tu lo conquistas? jajjaja.- la castaña se puso seria al momento.

Creo que ya hablamos de ese tema, Luna. es mejor que continue trabajando, necesito ponerme al día.

Despues de terminar sus labores, ambas chicas se dirigieron al restaurante mas cercano de la empresa para relajarse antes de empezar a trabajar sumidas estaban en su charla que no se percataron de que alguien se acercaba, hasta que Hermione sintio tropezarse contra un pecho duro y caer de espaldas al suelo, por realizar un movimiento brusco cuando luna le jugaba una broma.

Que te pasa IDIOTA?. No te fijas donde caminas?.- grito sobando su parte trasera luego de ser levantada por los fuertes brazos de aquel desconocido.

Creo que no deberían ser las palabras apropiadas de una mujer tan hermosa como usted señorita-. dijo el hombre de manera seductora ofreciendole la mano a la mujer delante suyo..lo cual Hermione por impulso "del quien sabe de donde salio" acepto gustosa..- Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Potter... Harry Potter...-. ultimó tras dejar un beso en la mano de la castaña, provocandole un escalofrío que llego a una parte muy intima de su cuerpo. "Diablos de donde salio este Hooombreeee" pensó la castaña.

la castaña quedo inmóvil en su lugar, nunca había sentido algo así. y su amiga mirandola extraña se acerco lentamente a su amiga y la pellizco, de manera que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Auch!.- La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga.

Mucho gusto señor Potter, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y mi amiga es Hermione Granger.- dijo ignorando la mirada de su amiga.

Lindo Nombre Hermione y Luna. fue un placer- Acto seguido el hombre dirigio su mirada a la empresa y apresuro sus pasos para llegar hasta ella.

A...Adios.-Dijo Hermione. Aunque el hombre ya se había alejado y no pudiera escucharlo.

Y es que aquel hombre era realmente atractivo. Lucia un esmoquin negro de tela fina y lujosa, cabellera negra y ojos protegidos por unas gafas oscuras. si, ese hombre era malditamente sexy miro su trasero y le provoco ¿Tocarlo? Oh por Dios! . Decidio arrancar esos pensamientos absurdos de su cabeza y miro su mano, pensando que tal vez esos labios que besaron su mano pudieran provocar un mismo o mayor efecto en los suyos. escucho un carrapeo a su lado, sacandola definitivamente de sus pensamientos.

Vamos a seguir viendolo ir o seguir nuestro camino para almorzar?.- Pregunto Luna sonriente.

No, no ... vamos a almorzar.!.- Acto seguido, siguieron su camino. la rubia no pudo evitar pasar desapercibido la sonrisa de su amiga, sonrisa que identifico inmediatamente. Penso que una vez mas su amiga había caído,... UNA VEZ MAS.!


End file.
